


Tracking Back

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody misses the Doctor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracking Back

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 6. (Posted to LJ on January 6) Prompt from dw100. Challenge #335-dropping the ball. Beta'd by hllangel. Comments and concrit welcome. Takes place after The Lodger.

Oi, mate, where’s the Doctor?”

The lads keep up the joke for weeks, whenever he shows up for the match with just Sophie in tow. He smiles, laughs, cuffs them about the shoulders a bit and gets on with the game.

Still, the question haunts him. Of all the planets and adventures he glimpsed in the Doctor’s mind, where is he now?

Craig’s never wanted to leave Colchester; now that he’s with Sophie, why should he? He’s got what he always wanted, but he can’t help wondering what the Doctor might be up to.

And if he’ll ever come back.


End file.
